The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for delivering data over a hybrid fiber coax (HFC) network and, more particularly, to a method and system for delivering a synchronized stream of broadcast event data, live event data, and static event data over a HFC network.
A hybrid fiber coax (HFC) network provides substantial bandwidth. Members of an audience connect to the HFC network to receive broadcast data. Typically, when an event is being broadcasted through the HFC network to an audience only a portion of the bandwidth is being used to transmit broadcast data to the audience. For instance, during the broadcast of a golf tournament only a portion of the HFC bandwidth is being used to transmit broadcast data such as video data of the golfers and the golf course along with audio data of the golf announcers to members of the audience. It is desired that the bandwidth of the HFC network be fully utilized to enhance the broadcast experience.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for delivering a synchronized stream of broadcast event data, live event data, and static event data over a hybrid fiber coax (HFC) network.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for synchronizing broadcast event data, live event data, and static event data together into a synchronized stream for delivery over a HFC network.
In carrying out the objects and other objects, the present invention provides a system for delivering a data stream to an audience member. The system includes a communications device associated with an audience member. A hybrid fiber coax network is connected to the communications device for communicating data with the audience member. A synchronization processor receives broadcast event data of event objects of an event, live event data of event objects of the event, and static event data of event objects of the event. The synchronization processor generates a synchronized event data stream having broadcast event data, live event data, and static event data for an event object of the event. The synchronization processor transmits the synchronized event data stream to the communications device for access by the audience member via the hybrid fiber coax network.
The synchronization processor processes the broadcast event data to determine an event object being broadcasted. The synchronization processor selects the live event data corresponding to the determined event object and selects the static event data corresponding to the determined event object. The synchronization processor generates the synchronized event data stream by combining the broadcast event data of the determined event object with the selected live event data and the selected static event data.
The communications device and the hybrid fiber coax network are operable with one another to enable the audience member to select the live event data and the static event data for the synchronized event data stream transmitted to the audience member.
Further, in carrying out the objects and other objects, the present invention provides a method for delivering a data stream to an audience member. The method includes associating a communications device with an audience member. A hybrid fiber coax network is then connected to the communications device for communicating data with the audience member. Broadcast event data of event objects of an event, live event data of event objects of the event, and static event data of event objects of the event is then received. A synchronized event data stream having broadcast event data, live event data, and static event data for an event object of the event is then generated. The synchronized event data stream is then transmitted to the communications device for access by the audience member via the hybrid fiber coax network.
The method may further include processing the broadcast event data to determine an event object being broadcasted. The live event data and the static event corresponding to the determined event object is then selected. Generating the synchronized event data stream includes combining the broadcast event data of the determined event object with the selected live event data and the selected static event data.
The method may further include selecting the live event data and the static event data for the synchronized event data stream transmitted to the audience member by using the communications device and the hybrid fiber coax network.
The advantages of the method and system of the present invention are numerous. The present invention solves the problem of providing an interactive experience with a broadcast experience that is by nature complimentary rather than competitive. The synchronized event data stream allows the members of the audience to access data appropriate to the event without overlaying any interactive data on top of the broadcast itself. The present invention provides commercial value for hardware developers of any complementary IP devices; provides commercial value for the broadcaster by providing synchronized advertising; provides commercial value for content providers; and provides commercial value for HFC network operators that provide the enhanced services.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.